This invention relates to a rack for sequentially stacking generally planar articles in non-contacting positions. More particularly, this invention relates to a storage rack having a plurality of counterweighted latch elements pivotally connected to a column and movable among a rest position, a receiving position, and a holding position for the articles. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a rack having a plurality of vertically spaced latching elements, each of which is movable from a rest position on a vertical column to a receiving position by the action of the next-adjacent lowermost latch as it is moved to its final holding position by the weight of the received articles and further including a manual or automatic locking cam arrangement activated to secure the stacked articles when the device is loaded for storage or transportation.
In mass production facilities and for material transportation, it is a continuing problem to store components and efficiently transport them from one location to another. Such a problem is particularly acute when the components are large, and substantially planar such as finished sheet metal parts made from steel or aluminum for the automotive industry, for example, after forming in panel presses. Thus, it is a problem in the art to produce a device suited for the storage and transportation of such parts such as outer body panels on a device which will receive and stack the parts one above the other with a gap between them to avoid damage to the component or to its finish.
Devices are known to the art for storing components of similar size and shape above each other and especially for storing sheets or sheet metal components within a frame or similar structure. In German Pat. No. 29 30 053, a device is shown in which movable double-ended lever arms are supported on horizontal supporting bolts. One arm of the lever arm acts as a control lever, while the other arm acts as a carrier. The lever arm receives a component in a way which causes its control arm to move the next higher lever arm from its rest position into a receiving position. In that device, the gravity-controlled rotation of the control arm overcomes the opposite rotational momentum of the carrier arm sufficiently to move each lever arm during lift-off of the loaded part caused by the heavier rotational momentum of the control arm from the work position into the receiving position and during subsequent lift-off of the next component from the receiving position into the rest position.
The device of that German patent is an improvement over the device shown in German Pat. No. 11 22 000 apparently used primarily for storing sheet metal in stacks on a device with levers with rotational axis located in horizontal elongated openings which permit their relocation by a spring action. In that device, a lever which is engaged by the weight of a sheet metal article acts against a spring loading the supporting arm to relocate the supporting arm to a receiving position.
Another device known for storing shipping containers is shown in German Pat. No. 12 33 331 which uses load arms held in a rest position by applying the weight of connecting rods to hold the opposite ends of the load arms in the desired position. Separate load and control levers are used, unduly complicating and multiplying the number of parts in the mechanism. Moreover, the control levers are connected with respective ends of the load arms by a complicated rod system requiring rectangular frame sections which are difficult to manufacture. Aside from its cost, the device is also quite noisy.
Accordingly, it is a continuing problem in the art to provide a simple, convenient racking device for a plurality of articles of similar size and shape, particularly where the articles are large and generally planar in construction, while paying attention to the need to avoid marring the surface or otherwise harming the part. It is desirable that the subsequent deposit of each finished part automatically move the next uppermost adjacent latch into a receiving position for the next part deposited on the device.
It is also desirable that the respective latches will return automatically to the rest position when a device is removed so that the racking device had complete flexibility for deposit or removal of finished parts.
Heretofore, such devices have not been provided with a locking mechanism for locking the parts on the device. Thus, some risk is encountered in moving the device from one location to another that the racking device, particularly at its uppermost portion, will become unstable, or the components will slip or slide from the rack. Thus, it is an objective of this device to provide at least one locking mechanism, which includes a locking cam on the uppermost portion of the latch column for locking the finished parts on the racking device. Preferably, the locking cams are returned manually to their originally unlocked position, but mechanized operation is also desirable in certain instances.
Thus, it is an overall object of this invention to provide a racking device for finished parts, such as sheet metal parts formed in pressed shape which will receive and stack the parts one above the other with a space between them.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a racking device of the type described which includes the plurality of latches having a weighted arm and angularly disposed receiving arm pivotable about a point on a latch column so that the weight of a finished component rotates the latch from its receiving position to a loaded position, while causing the next uppermost latch to move from its rest position to a receiving position where it is ready for the deposit of the next finished article.
It is an additional overall object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism, including locking cams, for locking the plurality of stacked articles on the device into position during storage or transportation.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from a written description of the invention which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.